Second Step to Move On
by V3Yagami
Summary: Belum sampai tiga bulan kita berkenalan. Saat kita tahu, kita sudah begitu dekat. Dan saat kita sadar, kita sudah saling jatuh cinta... / SasuSaku. AU. Inspired by the true story.


Pertemuan kami terjadi sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, walaupun sangat singkat namun kehadiran sosok laki-laki itu sangat melekat dalam hatiku. Dia selalu berada di sampingku saat aku terpuruk dan sedih, tapi dia jarang sekali ada di sampingku ketika aku sedang bahagia.

Dunia ini tidak adil? Setelah kupikir-pikir… dunia ini cukup adil.

Dan inilah kisah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya….

* * *

**Second Step to Move On**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, angst, AU**

**Sakura's POV**

* * *

Namaku Sakura Haruno, bisa dibilang aku ini wanita _nerd_, karena kerjaanku hanyalah bermain _game_, menulis cerita, dan bermain musik. Hei, ini bukan artinya aku malas, ya? Aku hanya membunuh waktuku sampai saatnya tiba aku berangkat untuk sekolah di luar negeri.

Ada sebuah situs web yang menyediakan fitur-fitur untuk menyalurkan imajinasi kita. Aku ini hobi berkhayal dan senang menulis sebuah cerita pendek di laptopku. Aku mempunyai karya-karya ceritaku di situs web tersebut, dari situ situ aku bertemu banyak orang yang mempunyai hobi sepertiku.

Ino contohnya, dia salah satu sahabatku di dunia maya ini. Sedikit _childish_ memang tapi dia pendengar curhat yang baik. Tidak jarang aku meminta pendapatnya tentang masalahku.

Sampai suatu saat aku membuka _account_-ku di situs tersebut. Ada satu _message_ yang terkirim padaku.

Aku yang kini sedang bersantai membuka _inbox_ dan membaca isi dari orang yang mempunyai _pen-name_ Sharingan. Ketika aku baca isi pesan itu, aku tersenyum. Dia bilang dia mengagumi karya-karyaku, langsung saja aku balas.

'Kalau kau mengagumi karyaku, kagumi juga orangnya.'

Setelah itu aku meng-klik pilihan _send_.

Sejenak aku terdiam… bagaimana bisa aku berkata seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan aku tidak kenal, jangan-jangan orang itu nanti menganggapku stres. Tapi yasudahlah, ini kan hanya dunia maya, aku juga tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, setelah aku melakukan aktivitasku yang _random_, aku mengecek kembali ke _inbox_, ternyata dia sudah membalas. Cepat sekali, apa dia tidak punya kegiatan lain?

Saat aku buka balasannya.

'Kau terlalu PD, Nona.'

Hanya itu?

HANYA ITU BALASANNYA?

Menjengkelkan sekali! Aku tidak akan balas, karena aku tahu kalau aku membalas, urusannya pasti akan panjang. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk membuka _website_ yang lain.

Walau aku ingin tidak mengacuhkannya, entah kenapa pikiranku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menekan _refresh_ di kolom _account_-ku itu. Akhirnya kutekanlah _refresh_, dan apa yang terjadi?

_**1 new message**_.

Dari siapa? Tumben sekali banyak yang mengirimku _message_. Aku putuskan untuk membukanya, dan ternyata orang itu lagi. Dia bilang, 'Aku bercanda. Begini, aku suka sekali dengan karyamu itu, dan sepertinya kamu memiliki imajinasi yang hebat. Maukah sesekali kita berkolaborasi?;

Aku terdiam. Dan yang baru aku sadari… ternyata dia juga seorang _author_?

Aku coba memeriksa karya-karyanya. _Oh myyy_~ kenapa semua karyanya ini berbau porno? Apa-apaan orang ini? Seberapa tinggi tingkat kemesuman dia? Aku bingung harus menerima tawarannya atau tidak. Setelah aku coba membaca, ada satu karyanya yang membuatku tertarik, tentang adik kakak yang saling jatuh cinta dan berakhir dengan matinya kedua karakter utama itu.

Karena cerita itulah, aku menerima ajakan kolaborasinya. Akhirnya aku mengirim pesan padanya dan memberi tahu kalau aku setuju atas ajakannya. Sambil menunggu dia membalas, aku meneruskan ceritaku yang masih menggantung.

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa aku bangun siang hari dan langsung membuka laptopku, aku tidak membuka situs yang biasa aku kunjungi itu, kali ini aku lebih memilih untuk membuka _chat tools_-ku. Dan ternyata ada satu _new contact_ pada _chat tools_-ku. Saat kubuka namanya adalah… Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan tiba-tiba dia memanggilku! Aku bertanya-tanya… dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan? Walaupun di _profile_-nya dia menyebutkan dirinya laki-laki, tapi bisa saja kan dia menyamar? Akhirnya aku menyapanya balik.

_Sasuke : "Hai."_

_Sakura : "Hai."_

_Sasuke : "Bagaimana tawaranku? Berminat?"_

Ah, dia langsung _to the point_, nilai plus dariku.

_Sakura : "Ya, aku sudah menjawabnya di _message_, tidak keterima ya?"_

_Sasuke : "Keterima kok, aku hanya ingin langsung tahu jawabannya dari kamu saja."_

Oke, pembicaraan terhenti, aku bingung harus membahas apa lagi.

_Sasuke : "Jadi, tema kolaborasi kita mau apa?"_

Ah! Langsung ke inti rupanya, oke.

_Sakura : "Aku mau cerita yang mengandung unsure kekerasan, persahabatan, kekeluargaan dan pengkhianatan."_

_Sasuke : "Oh, kamu suka dengan hal-hal yang rumit, ya?"_

_Sakura : "Tidak juga, kenapa?"_

_Sasuke : "Tidak apa-apa, hanya menebak, bagaimana kalau tokoh utamanya itu sebuah kelompok mafia?"_

_Sakura : "Jangan! Kalau langsung seperti itu tidak akan seru."_

Kemudian obrolan kami terjadi seputar pembahasan tentang cerita yang akan kami buat. Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau dia langsung menulisnya dengan cepat dan langsung di _publish_! Heii, aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan ceritaku yang bertema vampir itu!

Sehari setelah di-_publish_-nya cerita kami, aku tidak menyangka bisa dapat respons yang bagus begini. Jujur aku kaget ternyata dia lumayan dikenal sebagai _author_. Semakin hari kami semakin akrab membicarakan tentang cerita, kehidupan… bahkan sampai soal asmara pun kami saling tukar cerita.

Dan tiba saat di mana aku harus menghadiri wawancara untuk masuk kerja. Jujur, aku malas sekali akibat udara panas, pusing, dan lemas. Saat aku sedang melamun di depan gedung setelah selesai wawancara, _handphone_-ku bergetar.

"Halo?" jawabku dengan nada lemas.

"_Suaramu jelek kalau tidak melengking." _

Aku kenal suara ini.

"Sasuke! Kamu telepon dari mana?" tebakku langsung.

"Dari kantor, di mana kamu sekarang?"

"Aku baru saja selesai wawancara di daerah Konoha," jawabku sambil berjalan ke arah mobilku.

"_Ah kebetulan kantorku di daerah itu, gimana kalau kita makan siang bareng?"_

Aku terdiam sebentar.

Ajakan makan siang? Kebetulan aku sedang lapar. Dan kalau dia yang mengajak… itu artinya dia yang membayar makanannya dan artinya juga aku bisa berhemat!

"Oke! Ketemu di mana?" jawabku dengan semangat.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kami sejak kami kenal di dunia maya. Kikuk rasanya. Kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah kafe di daerah itu. Ternyata kafe itu lumayan banyak orang dan sialnya aku datang duluan, aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk wajahnya. Selama ini hanya aku saja yang memberi tahunya bagaimana rupaku.

Saat sedang menganalisa orang-orang yang lewat, mataku yang jeli ini menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang menurutku lumayan keren. _Ah, andai saja dia orangnya._

Dan… darahku pun tiba-tiba mengalir deras ketika melihat laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahku!

"Sakuraa!" sapanya dari kejauhan. Ya! Laki-laki yang kuanggap keren tadi itu menyapaku! Tidak jadi keren kalau cara dia menyapaku seperti itu.

Dia menghampiri dan langsung duduk di hadapanku.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Sasuke yang mengenakan kemeja panjang berwarna biru tua.

"Iya! Aku sudah 2 jam menunggu di sini!" jawabku sewot.

"Kau tidak bakat berbohong, kita baru saja telepon-teleponan setengah jam yang lalu."

Aku terdiam, dan berpikir. _Iya juga, yah?_

Kemudian kami memesan makanan, saat aku bertanya, "Ini kamu yang traktir?"

"Iya, pesan saja sesukamu," jawabnya sambil memainkan _handphone_-nya.

Kesempatan emas! Aku memesan _spaghetti_, ayam bakar, _vanilla latte_, _muffin_ dan _pudding_. Saat aku memesan itu, Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah terkejut namun tetap tenang.

"Waw, makanmu banyak ya?" ucapnya.

"Masa sih? Ini porsi yang wajar kok," jawabku sambil menyengir.

Setelah makan siang, kami berpisah. Dia kembali ke kantornya dan aku kembali ke rumah. _Hhhh…_ hari yang cukup melelahkan. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana sosok Sasuke sebenarnya. Walaupun tadi kami hanya saling mencela, tapi aku mulai mengerti satu hal darinya. Dia… orang yang benar-benar mesum! Aku tidak percaya dia sering memperhatikan wanita-wanita yang _sexy_ lewat di hadapannya.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke lama-lama menjadi semakin dekat. Dan kedekatan kami tidak bisa dibilang wajar sebagai teman… karena aku merasa perhatian yang dia berikan padaku itu sangat aneh. Meskipun demikian, aku tetap menerima perhatiannya. Walaupun kami tahu… aku sudah punya pacar, dan dia menyukai teman kecilnya yang bernama Temari.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami saling kenal. Kalau dihitung-hitung mungkin baru satu bulan lebih, tapi rasanya seperti sudah saling kenal bertahun-tahun.

Lalu, suatu hari, Sasuke mengajakku keluar makan malam. Dan ternyata ketika kami sampai di tempat makan, Sasuke mengeluarkan semua _uneg-uneg_-nya.

"Kau ingat Temari? Teman kecilku yang sangat aku suka itu?"

Percakapan yang sangat canggung, "Iya tahu, kenapa?"

"Dia hamil. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Dia hamil dan ingin menggugurkannya, dia memintaku untuk menemaninya."

Aku terdiam.

Aku sedikit _shock._ Sasuke bisa sefrustrasi ini hanya karena masalah wanita? Wajar sih, wanita yang dia cintai selama sembilan tahun kini dihamili oleh orang lain.

"Jangan… kalau kautemani Temari, itu artinya kauikut berdosa dalam pelaksanaan pembunuhan janin tak berdosa itu," jawabku dengan harapan bahwa dia akan mendengarkan ucapanku.

"Tapi dia sangat butuh seseorang."

"Kenapa bukan pacarnya saja yang menemaninya?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Pacarnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab! Padahal sudah kubilang—"

"Kalau begitu kenapa harus kamu yang repot? Kamu bilang dulu kalau kamu mau melupakan Temari. Dulu, saat dia senang dia tidak melirikmu sama sekali. Sekarang dia sengsara baru mencarimu. Asal kau tahu Sasuke, kau memang kuat, tapi kau bodoh karena bisa di kontrol oleh wanita macam dia!" Aku mengoceh panjang lebar tanpa mengetahui kondisi sekitar karena orang-orang melihat ke arah kami.

"Kau benar, kenapa aku bisa dikontrol oleh dia?" gumamnya.

"Eh?" Tunggu dulu, dia tidak mengelak?

"Ini masalahnya, dia yang melakukan, dia juga yang bertindak, kenapa aku harus repot?"

"Memangnya, dia memintamu untuk menemani menggugurkan kandungannya itu… kapan?" tanyaku yang sedikit penasaran.

"Besok."

Tuhan, ingin sekali aku menampar wanita itu.

"Tolak saja, bilang saja besok kau ada acara," ucapku asal.

"Ya, kalau begitu, besok kau harus temani aku."

"Eh? Ke mana?"

"Kau yang mengusulkan alasan bahwa aku ada acara kan? Jadi acara itu adalah besok kau harus menemaniku."

Itulah Sasuke, kadang suka semaunya sendiri mengambil keputusan. Menyebalkan, usil, dan menguasai semua tindakan-tindakan yang akan aku lakukan. Setelah kejadian Temari, kami semakin dekat, bahkan hubungan kami melebihi batas teman ataupun sahabat.

Aku diajak ke rumahnya dan bertemu keluarganya. Dia mempunyai kakak yang tampan bernama Itachi dan adik yang cantik bernama Hinata. Ibunya pun sangat lembut, tapi aku tidak melihat di mana ayahnya. Saat aku bertanya pada Sasuke di mana ayahnya, dia menjawab kalau ayahnya sedang berada di Suna. Ayahnya tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya itu.

Ternyata kondisi ayahnya itu sangat kritis karena ayahnya sampai saat ini hidup menggunakan alat bantu pemicu jantung. Saat aku bertanya lebih dalam, ternyata Sasuke pun memiliki penyakit jantung keturunan dari ayahnya. Begitu pula dengan Hinata.

Hinata sangat manis dan ramah, tapi dia tidak gampang dekat dengan orang lain. Dan yang aku lihat, Sasuke sangat menyayangi Hinata, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Mereka seperti… _brother-sister complex_.

Sangat beda dengan Itachi yang segar bugar dan sangat menyukai judi dan wanita. Aku heran, kenapa di antara tiga saudara ini malah Sasuke yang terkesan menjadi tulang punggungnya? Padahal Itachi sama sekali tidak memiliki penyakit jantung.

Yah tapi ini urusan keluarga mereka, aku tidak berhak ikut campur.

Suatu hari, aku membuat sebuah pengakuan pada Sasuke atas perlakuan pacarku yang sedikit keterlaluan. Namanya Hidan, dia sering kali memukulku, menjambakku hingga berdarah bahkan meludahiku. Keren, bukan? Saat itu Sasuke benar-benar marah, tapi dia tidak punya hak karena hubungan kami… hanya teman.

Sampai suatu saat, Hidan memintaku untuk bertemu. Aku pikir dia pasti ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatannya selama ini, aku sangat senang menunggunya di sebuah _coffee shop_. Saat aku datang, ternyata dia sudah bersama wanita lain, dan parahnya lagi… wanita itu tengah mengandung empat bulan.

Sebenarnya sebelum aku pergi, aku sudah memberi tahu Sasuke kalau aku akan bertemu dengan Hidan. Akhirnya, aku dan Hidan pun berbicara.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku pada Hidan.

"Kau buta? Gadis ini hamil, aku harus bertanggung jawab, jadi aku ingin meresmikan putusnya hubungan kita," jawab Hidan.

Aku hanya terdiam, seolah ada batu meteor yang jatuh di atas kepalaku. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga aku memaksakan bicara.

"Kenapa tidak dari dulu? Kenapa dulu aku minta putus kamu tidak pernah mau?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kau yang memutuskanku, lagi pula dulu aku masih belum jelas dengan wanita ini, jadi aku tidak bisa melepasmu dulu."

Oh… ternyata begitu.

Selama 4 tahun aku berpacaran dengannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ini yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Hehehe, aku memang bodoh. Tanpa aku sadari, ternyata Sasuke ada di dalam _coffee shop_ ini—ya, berhubung kantornya dan _coffee shop_ ini memang sangat dekat.

Kakiku terasa dipaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Saat itu aku melihat wanita di sebelah Hidan itu tersenyum puas ketika melihatku yang sedang mematung. Kemudian kesadaranku mulai muncul lagi ketika aku mendengar suara pukulan.

_**BUG!**_

"Asal kau tahu! Sakura sudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih tampan, lebih baik bahkan lebih kaya dibanding dirimu yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini!"

_Suara itu…_

_Sasuke…._

_Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?_

Sasuke menarik lenganku dan mengajakku pergi memakai mobilnya, aku bahkan tidak menoleh apa yang terjadi pada Hidan dan wanita barunya itu. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya bengong.

Sasuke terus-menerus mengajakku ngobrol, tapi aku tidak menjawabnya. Susah sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutku. Sampai akhirnya aku mengeluarkan satu kata, namun diiringi oleh air mata. Sasuke membawaku pergi ke apartemennya, di situ aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya, aku bahkan membuat kemeja Sasuke sangat basah dan kusut.

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya menangislah yang bisa kulakukan. Sampai akhirnya aku tertidur dan terbangun malam hari. Aku sudah berada di kasurnya, dan aku sendiri masih mengumpulkan nyawa.

_Di mana aku?_

Sasuke yang sedang memainkan laptopnya menoleh padaku. "Ini apartemenku, kalau _weekdays_ aku tinggal di sini."

Aku tidak merespons, aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku dan kembali menangis. Sakit sekali rasanya, dulu aku bertahan, meski sudah dipukuli, dijambak bahkan diludahi… aku tetap mempertahankannya. Tapi kini aku dibuang seolah aku sampah yang busuk. Aku ingin sekali kembali tidur, namun tidak bisa.

Sasuke naik ke atas kasur dan memelukku.

"Menangislah sampai puas, aku di sini menemanimu."

Merasakan pelukan Sasuke yang begitu lembut aku makin menangis, aku berpikir… kalau tidak ada Sasuke mungkin saat ini aku sudah bunuh diri.

Sekitar setengah jam aku menangis. Akhirnya Sasuke pun membuka mulut.

"Sudah lega?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk sambil sesengukan.

"Mau kembali tidur? Atau mau susu hangat?" tanya Sasuke sambil memberikanku susu hangat yang entah sejak kapan dia membuatnya.

Aku mengambil susu hangat itu dan meminumnya. Rasanya lega sekali setelah meminum susu hangat itu. Saat aku membaringkan tubuhku lagi, Sasuke kembali pada laptopnya.

"Sedang _chat_ dengan siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ino dan Tenten, mereka mencemaskanmu."

Ah, aku sampai lupa pada Ino dan Tenten. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan? Ino itu sahabatku di dunia maya, tapi sekarang aku tidak lagi menganggapnya sahabat dunia maya, dia juga sahabatku di dunia nyata. Sedangkan Tenten, aku baru saja kenal dari Sasuke. Bisa dibilang Tenten itu adik virtual Sasuke. Dan aku jamin Hinata tidak tahu akan hal ini, kalau Hinata tahu mungkin Hinata sudah mengamuk.

Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku malah kembali menangis.

"Huhuuu… Sasuke… aku ingin tidur… tapi tidak bisa, aku ingin tidur dan tidak memikirkan apa pun~!"

"Minum ini." Sasuke memberikanku sebuah pil. Itu adalah obat tidur. "Aku janji tidak akan macam-macam padamu, minum ini dan tidurlah."

Entah kenapa aku percaya padanya, aku menelan pil itu dan menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menjadi bantalku. "Aku ingin begini sebentar," gumamku pelan.

Sasuke mematikan laptopnya dan memelukku hingga kami berdua tertidur.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun dan Sasuke yang sudah bangun dari tadi membawakanku sarapan.

"Hari ini aku cuti kerja, mau jalan-jalan ke mana?" tawarnya lembut.

"Kebun binatang!" pintaku seperti anak kecil.

"Hmm, selesaikan sarapanmu lalu mandi, habis itu kita berangkat."

Aku tersenyum tipis pada Sasuke. Setelah itu kami pergi ke kebun binatang yang terletak di daerah pegunungan. Aku histeris melihat hewan-hewan yang berbulu tebal. Ya, aku sangat menyukai binatang. Dan aku yakin saat ini Sasuke lega melihatku kembali sedikit ceria. Saat makan siang di sana, aku sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya, ini sangat tiba-tiba… baru kemarin aku dibuang, sekarang sudah _dipungut_ lagi?

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya sekarang, tapi aku melarangmu untuk menerima laki-laki yang mau melakukan pendekatan denganmu." Itulah yang Sasuke katakan padaku.

Aku hanya bisa diam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Sampai waktu berjalan dengan sendirinya, tanpa aku sadari hubungan kami memang terjalin bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Kami bertemu, bercanda tawa seperti sahabat, bertengkar seperti adik kakak, kadang dia manja dan seolah aku bersikap seperti ibunya, kadang juga aku yang sangat manja dan dia bersikap seolah menjadi ayahku.

Sampai suatu ketika saat aku sedang asik membaca beberapa _review_ di situs, aku mendapat pesan dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.

'_Asal kau tahu, aku mempertahankanmu dulu karena aku kasihan padamu_.'

Itulah isinya… tidak perlu berpikir aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan norak seperti itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, ya… aku memang mengabaikannya, tapi hatiku sakit…. Selama masih bisa kupendam, aku pasti akan memendamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, HP-ku berdering, dan aku tidak kenal dengan nomornya. Biasanya kalau nomor tidak di kenal itu adalah Sasuke, maka dengan riang aku mengangkatnya.

"Haloo," sapaku dengan nada riang.

"_Sudah dapat pesan dariku? Dengar ya, aku meneleponmu hanya sekedar menegaskan kalau dari dulu sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu sama sekali, kau hanyalah seorang gadis menyedihkan yang sok suci dan memimpikan figur seorang ayah dari laki-laki yang kaupacari. Dan asal kau tahu, tidak akan ada laki-laki yang akan tahan denganmu."_

Lalu dia menutup telepon itu. Ya, tadi adalah Hidan. Kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan, padahal aku sangat tulus mencintainya, aku sangat menyayanginya… tapi… sesak… sangat sesak rasanya, dan perutku… perutku sakit sekali… dan akhirnya… aku memejamkan mataku.

.

.

Saat mataku terbuka, aku melihat langit-langit yang asing dan bau obat-obatan di sekitarku. Saat aku mencoba untuk bangkit, perutku sakit sekali.

"Jangan bergerak dulu, jahitanmu belum kering." Aku menoleh pada seseorang yang bernada lembut itu… mama… kenapa ada mamaku di sini? "Kamu terserang usus buntu, kenapa tidak beri tahu Mama?"

Usus buntu? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku… bahkan… aku tidak bisa bicara, aku kehilangan suaraku. Ingin sekali aku bertanya siapa yang membawaku ke sini, karena seingatku tadi di rumah aku sedang seorang diri.

"Temanmu yang bernama Sasuke yang membawamu ke sini, dia juga menghubungi Mama dan kak Sasori, sebentar lagi kak Sasori datang."

Sasuke? Bagaimana dia bisa datang? Dia tidak pernah bilang kalau mau datang ke rumahku, lalu di mana Sasuke sekarang?

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tiba-tiba dokter datang menginterupsi dan lagi… aku tidak bisa menjawab.

"Apa masih sakit? Kamu sudah buang gas atau belum? Kalau sudah kamu harus minum ini ya?" Dokter yang merupakan kerabat mamaku ini memberikan dua pil untukku.

"Nah, sekarang kita periksa keadaanmu dulu ya." Dokter itu memegang keningku, denyut nadiku, juga menyenter kedua mataku. Tak lama, pengecekan pun selesai.

"Sakura mengalami tekanan darah rendah, dia juga mengalami stres yang berlebihan, otot-otot matanya semua menegang," jelas sang dokter pada mama.

Hanya itu yang aku dengar dari penjelasan dokter, karena saat ini pikiranku tidak fokus. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiranku saat ini… yaitu memberi Hidan pelajaran. Aku ingin sekali dia menderita, aku ingin wanita yang bersamanya itu sengsara, aku ingin Hidan merasakan lebih dari apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Siapa yang bisa membantuku?

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, dan kehadiran orang itu membuatku sedikit menyimpulkan senyumanku.

"Sasuke, silahkan masuk," ujar mama memberikan izin.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu," ujar sang dokter.

"Iya, terima kasih banyak."

"Sakura… bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bagaimana keadaanku? Keadaanku saat ini? Baikkah? Burukkah? Aku tidak tahu… aku hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sakura…?" Aku dapat mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

Sampai kak Sasori tiba, aku masih tidak dapat berbicara. Akhirnya mama dan kak Sasori memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu di rumah karena besok kak Sasori harus dinas ke luar kota. Dan saat ini Sasuke-lah yang menjagaku. Aku sangat menghargainya karena mau menemaniku.

"Lihat Sakura, semua mencemaskanmu, anak-anak di situs juga mencemaskanmu, mereka mendoakanmu agar cepat sembuh," ucap Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan laptopnya padaku.

Aku hanya melirik, aku bahkan tidak membacanya. Di pikiranku saat ini hanya fokus pada balas dendam, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghilangkan sesak di dada ini? Sampai tanpa aku sadari, air mata mengalir di pipiku.

"Sakura? Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Apa terasa sakit?" Aku dengar suara Sasuke yang begitu khawatir. Tidak, ini bukan air mata sakit… tapi ini air mata dendam—kebencian.

Waktu sudah malam, sudah waktunya jam pengunjung ditutup, tapi masih ada yang bisa masuk ke kamarku karena ruanganku kelas V.I.P. Saat pintu terbuka… aku melihat sosok laki-laki dewasa yang sangat kukagumi.

"Sakura Sayang, ada apa denganmu?"

Paman Orochimaru… ketua _yakuza_ yang selalu melindungiku dan mengabulkan apa pun yang aku mau.

"Beri pelajaran…." Itulah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulutku, membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Paman… beri dia pelajaran… beri Hidan pelajaran! Sakura ingin dia menderita, Sakura ingin orang-orang di sekelilingnya sengsara~" ucapku sambil menangis.

Paman Orochimaru mendekatiku dan memelukku, "Ceritakan pada Paman pelan-pelan setelah itu Paman akan pikirkan langkah selanjutnya."

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada paman sambil menangis. Aku tahu ini tidak pantas… di depan Sasuke yang sudah menyelamatkanku, aku bahkan tidak menyapanya. Saat sudah selesai, paman Orochimaru menelepon anak buahnya dan memerintahkan untuk mencari Hidan di tempat-tempat yang baru saja kuberi tahu.

"Kamu tunggu kabarnya besok atau lusa, ya? Paman janji akan memberikan pelajaran pada siapa saja yang membuatmu begini. Sekarang Paman pulang dulu," pamit paman Orochimaru.

Ketika paman Orochimaru sudah keluar, Sasuke menghampiriku, "Apa kau yakin ini yang kaumau?"

"Ya, aku tidak akan membiarkan dia hidup bahagia seenaknya saja!" jawabku dengan sinis.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku sudah boleh pulang dari rumah sakit. Begitu pulang aku mendapat berita dari pamanku, bahwa salah satu anak buahnya sudah menculik laki-laki yang bernama Hidan lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan di sebuah gunung. Mendengar berita itu aku sedikit lega, setidaknya dia pantas mendapatkan ganjaran itu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku… aku merasakan suatu beban yang sangat berat atas berita yang kuterima. Tapi sudahlah. Toh ini yang kuharapkan. Hidan mendapat pelajaran.

Waktu pun berlalu. Tiba saatnya aku berulang tahun, aku tidak mengharapkan adanya pesta meriah seperti tahun kemarin. Entah kenapa aku tidak bersemangat tahun ini. Semua orang menanyakanku tentang rencana ulang tahun tahun ini. Tapi aku tidak mau merayakannya.

Pagi hari tepat di hari ulang tahunku, seperti biasa seluruh keluargaku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Betapa aku merindukan saat-saat papaku meneleponku untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Yah, tapi aku yakin papaku sedang tersenyum di surga sana. Sialnya, hanya ada ayah tiriku yang menyebalkan yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Setidaknya berilah aku uang jajan! Dasar tua bangka!

Saat akan menyiram tanaman, aku melihat ada sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan rumahku. Astaga! Itu kan mobilnya Sasuke? Katanya dia sedang berada di Kiri selama dua bulan? Dan benar saja, ketika pintu dibuka aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah memakai baju rapi. Dia datang menuju rumahku.

"Kau…," ucap Sasuke pelan, "ah, selamat ulang tahun… kau cocok memakai daster tidur."

Saat akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku masih memakai daster tidurku yang kebesaran dan sedikit robek-robek—penampilanku seperti upik abu—aku langsung merasa malu sekali!

"Hahahaha, sebentar aku ganti baju dulu," ucapku sembari membalikkan tubuh.

"Tidak usah, aku juga buru-buru, aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Tiba-tiba Sasuke melingkarkan sesuatu di leherku, dan itu adalah kalung… bukan kalung mahal tapi aku suka sekali dengan bentuknya.

"Sasuke… ini…."

"Aku tahu kalau kubelikan yang mewah kau pasti akan marah-marah, kalung ini sederhana tapi—"

Aku langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih… Sasuke terima kasih~"

Bisa kurasakan Sasuke juga memelukku dengan erat. Oke aku lepaskan pelukan ini sebelum mamaku keluar dan mengeluarkan semburan api naganya kalau melihat adegan ini.

"Sakura, dengar… aku ada urusan yang sangat penting, mungkin aku akan sangat lama perginya, tapi aku pasti kembali."

"Kamu mau ke mana lagi?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan proyek yang kuurus di Kiri, setelah itu aku harus bertemu dengan ayahku… dia sedang kritis, sepertinya dia akan membagikan harta warisannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kak Itachi? Kenapa dia tidak membantumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan orang bodoh itu."

"Baiklah, asal kau terus menghubungiku, ya?" pintaku padanya, entah kenapa… dalam lubuk hatiku aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk pergi.

"Satu hal lagi…" kata Sasuke."Setelah urusan dengan ayah selesai… aku harus menemani Hinata di Suna."

"…"

Aku terdiam, itu artinya…

"Aku harus pindah dari Konoha."

"Y-Yaah, tidak masalah… aku juga kan akan pindah dari sini," ujarku yang berusaha untuk santai.

"Tenang saja, aku pasti akan sering mengunjungimu, aku janji." Janji Sasuke adalah janji yang bisa kupercaya, karena dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka berbohong.

"Saat aku pulang dari Kiri nanti, sediakan waktu untuk seharian bersamaku," pinta Sasuke.

"Pasti," jawabku riang.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, yang kulakukan hanyalah _chat_ bersama Ino dan Tenten. Kami membicarakan hal-hal yang _random_. Kadang kami membicarakan Sasuke, aku jamin telinganya sekarang pasti panas.

Sampai suatu hari Sasuke tiba dan menjemputku, janji yang dia buat kini dia tepati, di kembali dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku datang ke apartemennya, bermain _game_, masak dan bercanda-canda di atas kasurnya. Hingga kami membicarakan masa depan kami yang akan kami tata saat ini.

"Aku ingin kalau punya anak nanti; 2 kembar, 1 laki-laki, dan 1 perempuan, jadinya 4," ucapku riang.

"Sama denganku, aku ingin yang kembar itu laki-laki," jawab Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Agar di keluarga kita nanti hanya ada satu perempuan. Aku was-was kalau punya anak wanita bagaimana nanti pergaulannya."

"Aahhh~ takut bakatmu menurun padanya nanti. Eh?" ledekku usil.

"Sakura, jangan bawa-bawa masa lalu."

"Hehehehe. Iyaa, maaf," ucapku manja sambil memeluknya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin secepatnya hal itu terjadi," gumam Sasuke. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, tidak menjawab apa-apa hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan… aneh… aku merasa tubuhku memanas.

Akhirnya aku memejamkan mata dan merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirku. Sasuke membaringkanku dengan pelan. Entah kenapa… aku mengizinkannya, aku merasa tidak boleh berhenti, nanti malam Sasuke akan pergi lagi, aku ingin dia meninggalkan sesuatu yang istimewa, hal yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku.

"Sakura… aku mencintaimu."

Ingin sekali aku menjawab, tapi aku tidak menjawab, aku hanya mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Dan kami pun tertidur berdampingan setelahnya.

.

.

"Aku janji, akan kembali untukmu, tenang saja," ucap Sasuke saat kami terbangun esoknya.

"Tentu, kau harus kembali. Aku tidak mau jadi seperti cewek-cewekmu yang dulu. Yang kaucampakkan begitu saja," ujarku sambil menarik selimut dan entah karena apa, menyembunyikan wajahku di bawahnya.

"Hahaha, jangan marah. Di antara semuanya, hanya kau yang tidak akan pernah kutinggalkan. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Diam-diam… aku tersenyum di bawah selimut itu ketika Sasuke mencium pundakku dengan lembut.

Saat Sasuke mengantarku pulang, saat itu jugalah aku merasa tidak mau Sasuke pergi, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak tenang. Seolah hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku bersama dengannya. Tapi kutepis habis-habisan perasaan buruk ini.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke beberapa hari, perasaanku makin tidak tenang. Setiap kali aku membuka _chat_-ku dan melihat wajahnya, entah mengapa rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Sampai ketika pagi tiba, aku mendapat telepon dari nomor asing… sangat asing. Aku pun mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"_Huaaa… huu__…_ Kak… Kak… Saku…ra… hiks… Kak… Kak Sasu… ke… huaaaaaaaa."

Tunggu? Siapa ini? Tiba-tiba menelepon sambil menangis? Tapi rasanya aku kenal suara ini. Lalu aku mencoba menebak siapa orang ini, "Hi… nata?"

"Iyaa~ kak Sakura… kak Sasuke… huhuuaaaaaa_…_ kak Sasuke… pergi… kak Sasuke… pergi meninggalkan kita… huaaaaaa—"

_**Klik.**_

….

Lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Apa-apaan Hinata meneleponku jauh-jauh hanya untuk membuat lelucon yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang lucu. Aku berpikir mungkin Hinata ditinggal oleh Sasuke karena ego Hinata yang besar itu. Tapi saat HP-ku berdering lagi.

"Ya halo?"

"Kak Sakura." Hinata lagi? Oh, kini suaranya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"_Kak Sasuke… meninggal, Kak. Jantungnya kumat, aku berharap Kak Sasuke masih bisa selamat, tapi dokter bilang Kak Sasuke jantungnya sudah parah dan Kak Sasuke selalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja keras, Kak Sakura… Kak Sasuke pergii~ Kak Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di sini~"_

….

Bohong, kan?

Ini bohong, ya? Aku sangat tahu ini lelucon mereka yang norak. Aku tahu, tapi… kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti mengalir? Kenapa terus menerus jatuh? Dan juga kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri mengirim pesan pada Tenten dan Ino? Kalau aku tidak percaya berita ini, kenapa aku memberi tahu mereka kalau Sasuke sudah… meninggal?

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kami bersama, kami merencanakan masa depan kami, dan dia berjanji akan kembali untukku! Dia bohong! Sasuke pembohong! Aku masih menganggap telepon tadi itu adalah lelucon sampai salah satu teman Sasuke meneleponku untuk menawarkanku melihat jenazahnya.

Lututku lemas.

Sasuke… benar-benar sudah tidak ada? Benar-benar pergi? Kali ini tidak akan kembali? Tidak aku harus tegar… aku harus tegar… tegar… tapi kenapa lutut ini tidak bisa bergerak? Kenapa air mata ini tidak berhenti mengalir? Kenapa dada ini sesak sekali? Kenapa~

_**BRUUK.**_

.

.

Kubuka perlahan mataku, ternyata masih di kamarku, melihat wajah mama yang pucat aku kembali menangis.

"Kamu kenapa Sakura?"

Kenapa? Aku kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ah… tidak, telepon tadi itu tidak benar. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan mama dan memaksakan diri untuk membuka laptop. Aku membuka _account_ _facebook_-ku dan melihat seluruh situs berduka dan di mana-mana terpampang nama Sasuke.

Setiap kali ada yang mengucapkan _Rest In Peace_ Sasuke Uchiha, hatiku sangat sakit dan air mata terus mengalir deras.

"Sakura, ada apa denganmu?" Mama bertanya sekali lagi.

Aku tidak menjawab, aku lari ke kamar mandi dan kumuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutku. Selesai muntah aku menangis makin keras sampai mama memelukku dengan erat, aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku. Sampai Ino dan Tenten meneleponku, aku tidak fokus berbicara dengan mereka. Lima menit sekali aku muntah, dan air mata yang tidak ada habisnya.

Hari itu, tanggal 15 Juni, Sasuke Uchiha meninggal dunia akibat serangan jantung. Beberapa jam kemudian, aku mendapat telepon lagi dari Hinata, dia bilang ayah mereka menyusul Sasuke. Aku sangat _shock_.

Saat aku mendengar Sasuke meninggal, ingin rasanya aku bunuh diri, menyusulnya, apa yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini tanpa dirinya? Tapi setelah aku pikir dengan kepala dingin, seharusnya aku bisa lebih kuat dari pihak keluarganya, aku membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang ditinggal 2 orang sekaligus, Hinata yang sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan ayahnya. Saat ini yang paling terpuruk adalah pihak keluarganya. Aku tahu itu… tapi… aku tidak bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Sasuke.

Aku benci Sasuke, dia ingkar janji! Dia berbohong padaku… aku bahkan… belum sempat mengatakan langsung bagaimana perasaanku padanya. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam dan tidak adil?

Saat Ino mengatakan Sasuke akan tenang di sana dan tidak perlu merasakan sakit lagi di dadanya, aku berpikir ada benarnya juga, tapi tetap saja… sangat sulit menerima kenyataan yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

Sampai seminggu setelah kepergian Sasuke, aku masih terus menangis setiap malam hari, karena malam hari adalah waktu di mana kami bercanda di telepon, bertengkar dan bermanja-manja. Sampai suatu hari, kak Itachi meneleponku dan memintaku untuk menemuinya. Aku setuju dan kami bertemu di sebuah kafe.

"Apa kabar?" tanya kak Itachi.

"Tidak seburuk Kakak," jawabku ramah.

"Hehehe. Yaah, sangat berat memang, ini seperti sebuah palu besar memukul kepalaku, betapa menyesalnya aku tidak pernah membantu Sasuke, betapa menyesalnya aku tidak pernah berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan ayah."

Aku tersenyum mendengar kak Itachi mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, dan aku hanya bisa menangis lagi mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan sebelum kepergiannya.

"Dia bilang… dia bangga padamu, Sakura," ujar kak Itachi yang membuatku makin menangis, "kau wanita hebat dan tegar, dan kau tahu, dia bilang kalau kau masih bersedih dan tidak bisa melangkah ke depan, dia akan menertawakanmu dengan remeh dari atas sana."

Aku tertawa mendengar kalimat itu, kemudian aku menghapus air mataku dengan sapu tangan yang kak Itachi berikan padaku, "Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dan Bibi Mikoto?"

"Ibu sudah lebih baik, tapi Hinata… dia masih murung, kadang dia menangis malam-malam sambil memeluk baju Sasuke," jawab kak Itachi.

"Aku mengerti perasaannya," jawabku.

"Hm, dan satu lagi," ucap kak Itachi sambil merogoh kantungnya lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna ungu. "Dia bilang kamu suka sekali dengan warna ungu, makanya dia memesan kotaknya yang berwarna ungu, bukalah."

Ketika aku membukanya… hatiku makin sakit melihat benda kecil berbentuk bundar dan terdapat berlian kecil di tengah-tengahnya. "Dia ingin aku memberikan ini untukmu," ujar kak Itachi sambil menggenggam tanganku. Dia melanjutkan, "Itu _wedding ring_."

Aku menatap cincin yang sangat indah itu, lagi-lagi aku menangis… setelah sekitar 15 menit aku menatap cincin itu, aku menutup tempatnya dan kukembalikan pada kak Itachi.

"Berikan ini untuk Hinata," ujarku lembut, "aku yakin Hinata akan senang."

"Eh? Tapi ini untuk—"

"Aku tahu…. Tapi, maaf Kak Itachi… aku tidak bisa menerimanya…. Menerima benda itu hanya akan mengingatkanku padanya setiap kali aku melihatnya, dan aku yakin kalau aku menyimpan cincin itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melangkah ke depan, aku akan terus terngiang bayangan Sasuke. Kak Itachi bilang tadi kalau Sasuke ingin aku melangkah ke depan, kan? Inilah langkah pertamaku, lagi pula… Sasuke sudah meninggalkan hal yang akan terus melekat di hatiku," jelasku sambil menyerahkan kotak cincin itu.

Kak Itachi terdiam, kemudian dia tersenyum padaku, "Kau memang hebat. Aku kagum padamu."

"Kak Itachi juga, berubahlah, berhenti berjudi dan main wanita, Bibi Mikoto dan Hinata hanya mempunyai kakak sekarang."

"Ya, aku tahu itu, dan aku sangat menyesali perbuatanku dulu, terima kasih Sasuke sudah menyadarkanku." Kak Itachi tersenyum padaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku, "Kuantar pulang?"

"Ng," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah, kak Itachi membukakan pintu mobil untukku, saat itu kami berdua saling tatap dan mengerti maksud dari tatapan kami satu sama lain.

"Jadi…," ucap kak Itachi ragu.

"Selamat tinggal," sambungku sambil tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tanganku padanya.

Kak Itachi tersenyum lagi dan menarik tanganku kemudian memelukku, "Ya, selamat tinggal."

Ketika kak Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, perasaanku mulai lega, dan melihat kak Itachi yang sudah pergi Aku mendoakan yang terbaik bagi keluarga Uchiha. Aku tahu ini sulit bagi kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian adalah keluarga yang tegar dan kuat. Kalian pasti bisa melewati semua ini. Dan untuk diriku, mungkin akan sulit melangkah ke depan, tapi aku akan berusaha karena banyak orang-orang yang membantuku untuk bangkit.

Terima kasih Sasuke, aku mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu… walaupun aku tahu ini sudah telat mengatakannya tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa mendengar dan merasakannya.

.

.

.

**_Rest In Peace_ Chritian Raphael Ariete **

_**I love you**_

* * *

A/N : cerita singkat pertemuanku dengan Raffa sampai akhir : ) (SasuSaku version)

Sasuke = Raffa

Sakura = aku

Itachi = kak Toro

Hinata = Alisa

Ino = Suu

Tenten = Isty

Mikoto = mama Raffa

Fugaku = ayah Raffa

Terima kasih untuk semua warga FFN yang turut berduka cita dan dorongan semangat yang kalian berikan untuk aku, aku sangat menghargainya… maaf kalau cerita ini kurang jelas… karena aku ngetiknya juga, yaa… kalian tahu lah… ngetik _fict_ ini sebenernya berat banget buat aku karena harus memutar kembali kenangan yang aku lalui sama Raffa, tapi ini adalah langkah kedua untuk maju ke depan :D

Bagi yang menunggu Fict LOVE, sabar yah… aku agak kewalahan sama idenya, hehehe tiba-tiba _blank_, dan semua strukturnya itu ada di IPAD-nya Raffa T_T. maaf yah…

Dan satu lagi, aku masih belum bisa buka situs FFN, jadi saat ini aku minta tolong pada SUU FOXIE untuk mempublish cerita ini, terima kasih Suu… I love you :*

Regard,

**V3Yagami**


End file.
